


Homecoming

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, episode: s01e12 Home Front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The League gets to the mountain after the events of Home Front</p><p>(takes place just before the last scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Mostly just a scene that seemed like it was missing from the episode while I was rewatching...

The signs of fighting in the rest of the mountain were hard to ignore, but by the amount of discarded arrows and batarangs he saw, Robin and Artemis had managed to put up a decent resistance.  Kaldur too, _if_ the water damage was his.  Not enough broken walls for Connor to have been very active; not enough mess for Wally.  M’gann’s post fight footprint was a little harder to pin down, but Red Tornado had said that everyone but Artemis and Robin were at the mountain before he left, and he didn’t see anything he’d come to expect from her either.  He knew when Robin had beamed out; brief check on the way had confirmed Artemis had arrived just after.  They’d probably just missed the ambush before making one of their own, Batman decided. 

He moved on through the mountain: taking in the damage automatically; mentally cataloging it to work out later; watching for any additional threat.  Red Tornado had come ahead after sending out the alert.  He hadn’t checked in again since just after he arrived.  Flash was searching- could search- the mountain faster than any of them.  J’onn had merely said they weren't conscious.

“I found them,” Flash said, “Hanger.”

Superman was probably the only one that heard Batman’s slight intake of breath when they finally reached the hanger.  Wally and Conner were the only two upright, although not by either of their choices.  Robin, Kaldur, M’gann and Artemis were sprawled nearby.  He went to Robin, only faintly aware of Aquaman, J’onn and Green Arrow moving to their own charges, while Superman briefly hovered (literally, briefly, the small part of Batman’s brain that was still paying attention to anything other than the boy laying far too still in front of him) in front of Connor, before murmuring he was going to do another sweep and fled.  Black Canary stepped up to him instead while Flash and Captain Atom started work on getting them free.

Two fingers to the side of the neck declared Robin’s pulse steady; no obvious injuries; part of his uniform was damp but the rest of him seem dry.  Only quick reflexes saved both their heads when Robin jackknifed up with a gasp.  He heard the rest of the team begin stir but didn't turn to look.

“Tornado!” he coughed.  He was on his feet looking for the threat seconds before it registered who all occupied the hanger.  Batman steadied him as the fight drained back out and he swayed.   Robin leaned into the arm around him, acknowledging the hug for what it was and then raised his head.

“Tell me what happened,” Bruce asked quietly.


End file.
